


Lone Wolf

by sinistercollyflower



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Build, Supernatural Elements, Witch!Jack, first transformation, werewolf!mark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-11 15:08:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7057534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinistercollyflower/pseuds/sinistercollyflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Mark get quite the scary surprise when the first night of Mark's visit to Ireland turns out to be a full moon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Moon's fault

A crash could be heard somewhere in the house and Jack shot up in bed at the sound. What the hell was that? He looked at his nightstand where the digital clock read half past 2 in the morning. Another crash echoed throughout the apartment and then, a lot quieter, a whimper. Jack’s eyes widened as he suddenly remembered his guest in the spare bedroom.

“Mark!”

He threw back his sheets and vaulted out of bed, sprinting down the hall to the offending bedroom.

“Mark are ye oka-“

He stopped short at the scene he had come upon as he yanked the door open. The bedspread and mattress were pretty much ripped to shreds, feathers from the pillows everywhere, and a shivering, whimpering dark mass in the corner. Said dark mass jerked and looked at him with rapidly dimming yellow eyes that were at the end of… a muzzle. 

They stared at each other for a few moments in absolute stillness.

And then several things happened at once.

Jack found his voice and tried to confirm his suspicions with a meek “Mark?” at the same time as the creature lunged at him from the corner. He jerked out of the way, and Mark, instead of changing course for him, continued to speed past him, out the door and down the stairs.

Jack stood there frozen listening to the racket of the front door being rattled frantically, finally opened and slammed shut again. What. The. Hell.

He looked around the surprisingly intact room again, noting that Mark didn’t destroy anything besides the bed. Jack walked to the spot that once was the bed in question, but only held a heap of feathers, cloth and foam now, and looked out the window at the full moon .

“Shite.”

He whispered and took off after his friend.

\--

Mark was freaking out. 

He wasn’t even gonna lie to himself, he was freaking the fuck out. 

He was woken up by the light of the moon shining in his face and the moment he looked at it everything changed at once. Suddenly there were claws and fur and a tail and his vision chenged and he moved so much faster and oh my god did he just rip up the bed and, in short, he was panicking. He had fallen off the bed and scrambled in to a corner, curled up and covered his face. That turned out to be even more of a task since he now had a snout, which reminded him why he was panicking, which in turn made him panic even more. 

And then Jack burst through the door and they locked eyes, and in that moment of stillness Mark felt pure horror, at the thought that he could hurt Jack.

So he made a split-second decision to leg it. 

Past Jack and out the door he went, struggling with the apartment door for a moment and hitting the walls of the building’s hallway at every frantic turn on his way out. Soon he was running down several streets and everything was a blur of panic and fear.

And now he didn’t know where he was. 

Well, he did know he was in a small clearing in the woods, but he had no idea where that clearing was relative to anything. He was, essentially, lost. 

Mark decided to take his time and look around the clearing. The trees at the far side were illuminated, but beyond them the shadows created a black abyss. Contrary to that the clearing was quite bright, the closed flowers reflected light, creating small specs of white amongst the sea of gently wavering tall grass. Mark noted how the moonlight filtering through the treetops was brightest in the middle of the clearing. It was strangely mesmerizing and he found himself inching closer. 

A wave of calm washed over him as soon as he reached the center, making him straighten his back and close his eyes, letting his other senses take over. He filled his lungs with the fresh forest air and let the tall grass caress his sides. His ears perked up and he relished in all of the sounds he couldn’t normally hear. Every muscle in his body relaxed and for the first time since he woke up he felt calm. He wished he could stay like this forever, just him and the moon, no worries, no thoughts, complete calm…

But of course he wasn’t that lucky.

He heard a branch break at the edge of the clearing and immediately tensed. His eyes snapped open and his shoulders hunched forward so he could stand on all fours again. A growl could be heard from the direction of the branch now and when he looked over a pair of glowing eyes could be seen inspecting him. The pair was joined by another on one side, then another on the other, then three more. They advanced, each emitting a threatening rumble and soon Mark could see six rows of sharp teeth glistening in the moonlight. 

They spread out on the clearing and continued advancing. He was surrounded. 

Surrounded and outnumbered.

He flattened his ears against his head and started retreating. He knew he was on their territory, only he couldn’t for the life of him Figure out how he didn’t get it earlier. He was so out of it when he got here that he couldn’t even notice the clearest of signs such as scent. But here he was, surrounded by a pack of angry, territorial werewolves. So he tried to make himself look submissive and, tail between his legs, chest almost touching the ground, he pulled back until his butt hit a tree. He hoped that they would get the message that he wasn’t here to fight, but they didn’t seem to care. Some of them were snapping their jaws at him and some even had foam dripping on the grass.

He was fucked.

Suddenly, a loud whistle ripped through the silence of the night. They all froze and looked up, where branches were rustling and finally, a figure dropped from the tree Mark was backed up against, landing in between him and the pack. 

“Dean, stop. He’s under my protection.”

Jack straightened his back.

Mark’s jaw dropped.


	2. The Pack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack to the rescue!

“Dean, stop. He’s under my protection.”

Jack straightened out his back and extended an arm towards the pack. The gesture was seemingly one of a harmless peace offering, but Jack and Dean both knew that wasn’t the case. He wasn’t exactly sure if he could take all six of them at once, but his act seemed to work, seeing as the wolves had stopped and were now looking at him with a kind of scrutiny. 

“If you hurt him, you’re crossing me. I wasn’t chosen t’ be the protector of this area for nothin’ Dean, this might be your pack’s territory by your laws but you and me both know who these woods answer to.”

He flexed his fingers and the trees around them creaked ominously. A few wolves pulled back. 

But, to Jack’s disappointment, there were still those who stood their ground. He knew these guys and they knew him, which is what actually worried him. They knew he almost never resorted to violence and preferred a more diplomatic approach (not that Jack couldn’t kick ass, that’s been proven), but that made his current behavior even more strange, and his words even less believable. Dean was still looking at him challengingly. 

“Come on Dean, I’ve kept the peace around here up until now, and I intend to keep it that way. You know who you’re dealing with here, think about the long run. And besides, if you cross me, you cross my family, and I’m sure you don’t want that…”

One wolf yelped at the mention of his family and another, Sharlotte, if Jack remembers correctly, stepped up to dean with determination. She growled something at him and he whined in return but one stern look had him caving in. Jack had always liked Sharlotte. They turn to him again and Dean nodded, making Jack let out a sigh of relief. 

“Thank you. Truly, and don’t worry, I’ll get him out of your hair as quickly as I can, we will leave your territory shortly.”

Dean nodded again disinterestedly and turned to leave, but Jack calls out again.

“Hey Dean! Gimme a call when you recover from this full moon so I can make it up to you!”

Dean stopped and pretended to think about it but then nodded over his shoulder with a hidden smile and Jack smiled back. In reality, they’re all good lads, Jack even enjoys a pint with them from time to time and it looked like he will be paying for everyone next time. The problem with werewolves is that they go a little out of it when there’s a full moon, and thank god these were all born, not turned, otherwise he and Mark would be dead in seconds. 

Which reminded him. 

He turned around to see his friend staring at him with a mixture of confusion and shock on his face. Right, this is all new to Mark, at least it seemed that way. Not to mention that 

Mark probably couldn’t even imagine that Jack could even be this serious nor powerful, let alone the protector of an entire magical district! It was a lot to take in, to put it lightly. 

So Jack took care to snuff out the magic from his hand before he took a step forward in hope that he won’t scare Mark off again.

His prayers weren’t answered though when his friend, having nowhere else to go, scrambled to a standing position and pressed his back as far against the tree as he can. 

Jack sighed.

“Okay.”

He crossed his legs and none-too-gently plopped to the ground. He didn’t do it so much to make himself smaller, Mark was way bigger than him and that was obvious, as it was to show that he wasn’t going anywhere. No closer but no farther either. Mark needed to know that no-one should be afraid of anyone here. His legs crossed beneath him, elbow perched on one knee and a palm on the other, Jack began to speak.

“Okay… Mark, I’m gonna start ‘splainin’ stuff ‘cause I know knowing shit makes you feel better. So let’s go over the facts. You’re a werewolf, I’m a witch. My job is to protect and keep the peace in this town and the surrounding woods. It’s a full moon and you turned involuntarily. Judging from your reaction this is your first transformation, which is weird ‘cause yer 26 and that’s really late for a first transformation. You accidentally entered a pack’s territory… Which is bad news… Fortunately I tracked you here… Werewolves go a bit out of it when there’s a full moon so I didn’t know how they would react… It’s a big pack Mark and you’re inexperienced… I thought that I would be too late...”

His breath hitched and he looked up in time to see Mark slowly lower himself on all fours so he was at arm’s length from Jack but he didn’t move, waiting for Jack to cross the final stretch. 

So Jack extended a hand and felt Mark’s heavy head lower in to it, soft fur bushing against his fingers.

He sighed and, for the first time, took a moment to actually look at his friend’s new form. There was a streak of red fur that started at Mark’s forehead and went half way down his back. Jack wondered if it would change when Mark inevitably redyed his hair. His fur was just as thick and fluffy as his human hair and equally as dark, and his eyes, although slightly lighter with specs of yellow, retained their warmth and emotion from Mark’s human life. There was no doubt this was his best friend, body and soul, watching him with a whirlwind of emotions in his eyes. Sean curled his fingers in the fur on Mark’s jaw.

“I’m so glad you’re okay. So-so glad… you have no idea… I was so worried, a-and when your trail lead in to Dean’s territory I freaked! I thought I would be too late… Oh thank god you’re okay…”

Mark whined and took a final step forward, closing the gap between them and enveloping Jack in a bone-crushing hug. Jack wrapped his arms around Mark’s massive shoulders and let out a shaky breath in to the crook of his neck. He will NOT cry. Mark let out soft whines and murmurs in to his ear and they might have been understandable if his mouth was designed for talking but Jack still found them reassuring. They stayed like that for a long time, Jack relishing in the warmth of his friend, soft and completely surrounding, and Mark just enjoying the chance to hug Jack like this, pouring all the emotion that he never had the courage to say in to the simple motion. 

Unfortunately they couldn’t stay there forever and Jack reluctantly pulled back. 

“We should… We should get outta here ‘cause I promised the lads that we won’t stay on their territory too long…” He said sheepishly and Mark nodded. 

“Right. Let’s go then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Sharlotte are just random names that i picked for the characters, Dean means leader btw.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Mark settle in for the night.

Mark was currently staring, completely mesmerized, at the three small pebbles floating in the air above Jack’s palm. 

His friend had picked them up when they reached a stream, claiming that the Nymph who owned the stream was away and he needed to leave her a message so she wouldn’t put a bad omen on Mark for crossing her river or whatnot, and then opened his palm and they just… rose to the air. Mark watched as they danced in the space above Jack’s palm while his friend moved his nimble fingers as if he was a puppet master. Mark had always thought Jack’s hands to be one of the more elegant things he’s seen in his life .

“There we go.”

Jack’s face spread in to a smile as he let the pebbles lower to the water surface where they remained floating and repeating the pattern that Jack had taught them. He brushed his hands off and looked at Mark, who was still staring slack-jawed. Jack laughed and came up next to his friend.

“This magic stuff’s pretty new to you huh?”

Mark, in response, quickly looked between Jack and the pebbles a few times and made a “duh!” motion to emphasize his point which, in return, made Jack laugh even harder. Mark smiled fondly.

“I guess you still have that dramatic flare, even in that form!” 

Jack noted when he calmed down. He set a hand on Mark’s back and continued.

“Come on, we can cross now. I’ll tell you more about magic on the way.”

So Mark pressed himself up against his friend and they continued in the direction of Jacks parents’ house. Jack had explained that he would rather not take Mark back to the city for fear that some non-magical early bird might see them and proposed that they crash in his old cabin until the next night or until Mark turns back, whichever comes first. 

Needless to say Mark had no choice but to agree.

So here they were, leaning on each other, or rather, Jack leaning on Mark while he chattered away about this and that, teaching Mark the ins and outs of the magical community in Ireland. 

Up until now, Mark had learned about elves, lepricauns, nymphs, satyrs, fairies, all manner of other magical folk, as well as Jack’s job as the protector of the town and surrounding woods and the heritance that made him qualified for the job. 

“Yeah my family is a pretty ancient line of witches. The McLoughlins are one of the most powerful families in Ireland actually. That’s why we can take on bigger areas to protect, people just automatically respect us as witches. And yes we call male witches witches, not warlocks, not wizards or mages! Those are all pretencious posers with no skill and a few parlor tricks! A wizard couldn’t even come close to what I could do, and I’m a regular old fuck up! Yes I am, Mark, my training took 24 years! I mean really! Normally it only takes between 18 and 20, and that’s for powerful witches like my family. Others take even less, but they get internship unlike us, we go straight to the job….”

He keeps chatting and even though what he was saying was indeed interesting and extremely useful, Mark mostly just enjoyed the sound of his voice and his proximity. Every once in a while Jack’s hand would absentmindedly scratch Mark between the shoulder blades and make him shiver all over. 

Mark wondered what was it about this situation that made Jack so handsy. Ever since the incident with Dean’s pack he was almost constantly touching Mark in some way. Not that Mark was complaining! It was just… different. Because before all this, sure they would share a hug or pat on the back, but casual touches were kept to a minimum, hugs were short and anything crossing that ‘platonic touch’ line was kept far away for fear of awkwardness or whatnot. Okay, Mark wasn’t blameless in that department, but he couldn’t help but notice that they were both a lot more relaxed about it now… What about this situation suddenly made touching okay? Was it the fur? The near-death experience? Maybe the transformation changed something deep in Mark himself? Or maybe it was a mix of all those. Whatever it was, Mark intended to enjoy it while it lasted.

“Mark yer not even listenin’ t’ me, I can tell!”

Jack punches him in the shoulder, which Mark fells about as much as he would a paper plane hitting him, and Mark snorts and rolls his eyes. 

“Hey! No I’m not boring! I thought you were interested in magic!”

Mark huffs but lowers his head apologetically and gives his friend puppy dog eyes. Now it’s Jacks turn to roll his eyes.

“Alright, apology accepted… Anyway, as I was saying, we’re here.”

He swept a hand outwards and Mark looked up to see a meadow at the far side of which two cabins lay. A light was glowing on the porch of the bigger one and as they came closer it became apparent that it wasn’t suspended by anything, it was hovering in midair. When they stepped on the concrete the light came up to them and Jack put his left index finger to his lips, his right hand never leaving Mark’s shoulders. The wisp flickered happily upon recognition and went back to it’s post, Jack smiled and turned to the smaller cabin without a word. Mark followed.

When they entered, Jack let out a low whistle and several small lights flickered to life, then jumped and flocked Jack’s face excitedly.

“Hey guys! I missed you too, did the old folks treat you well?”

He laughed and took the wisps in his hands.

“Hey, stop that, it tickles. Ok, calm down, geez.”

Turning to Mark, he hoisted them all up and waved.

“Glowies, this is Mark, Mark, these are my Glowies! And shut up I was seven when I named them.”

Mark doubted that. He snorted and Jack stuck his tongue out at him.

“Ok guys, time to go back to your posts, off ye go.”

He opens his arms and the lights hop out and back to their posts, all but one. The green wisp stays and gives Jack a peck on the nose which makes him giggle in that high pitched way that reminds Mark of bells and makes his heart do a dance. The light skips away and Jack straightens with a cough, cheeks rosy with embarrassment.

“Ahem, right. Well, there’s only one bed, but I think we have a blow up mattress here somewhere…”

He takes off his jacket and starts rummaging through a cabinet on the far side of the room while Mark takes the opportunity to look around. The cabin is much more cluttered than he remembers from Jack’s video, the once blank space is now covered wall to wall with shelves full of what Mark can only assume are magical supplies, there are workbenches and a stove against a wall and one corner has two comfy looking armchairs and a coffee table behind which are bookshelves filled with old looking tomes. The only thing that remains unchanged is the bedspace which, to be frank doesn’t hold a computer anymore, but the bed is still there, and if Mark isn’t wrong, it’s been extended. 

Then a loud thud rang through the cabin, several lights jumped in surprise, a string of curses was hissed and Jack emerged from the cabinet rubbing his head. Mark snorted loudly.

“Fookin ‘ell, where the fook did they put the fookin’ mattress for fooks’ seek!”

Jack continued to rage as Mark watched and snickered until he finally had enough. He padded over to his loud friend, hoisted him over his shoulder and, ignoring his protests, carried him to the bed.

“Mark what’re ye!? Put me down! I object! This is domestic abuse-oumpf!”

He was cut off as Mark dropped him unceremoniously on the bed, then climbed in himself and efficiently pinned Jack down with one heavy paw on his waist. Jack huffed.

“Alright, okay, but at least let me take off me shoes, god.”

Mark sniffed with distaste but let him up. Jack took off his shoes and shimmied out of his pants, not noticing that his movement had been monitored by hooded brown eyes. When 

Jack took off his hoodie and crawled back in to bed and under the covers, Mark curled his paw around him again and Jack snuggled a bit closer. He directed those startling blue   
eyes towards Mark and sighed. 

“I’m glad yer okay Mark. I dunno what I’d do without ye, seriously.”

He sighed and buried a hand in the thick fur at Mark’s neck.

“We’ll have my Ma take a look at you tomorrow, see if everything’s okay and if she knows when you’ll turn back… But for now, let’s just sleep.”

Mark nodded and yawned, cuddling Jack closer still.

“G’night Mark.” Jack whispered with a smile.

“Mmmh…”

And with that, Jack signaled the wisps to dim their light to a minimum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The question of Mark's predicament is yet to be dealt with, but don't worry, answers are coming, as well as more questions...


	4. Ma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jack's mum is a cool lady.

Jack woke up to a world of warm, fluffy black fur. 

It was such a contrast from the cold of everyday life in Ireland that he was shocked to be able to enjoy such a thing. It almost made him feel guilty to be using his friend like this. Almost, if it weren’t for the fact that Mark seemed more than happy to give his warmth away, leaning on Jack and letting him cling to his massive form. And it made sense, in a way, for Mark to be the warm one. Even before his transformation, the man was an embodiment of warmth to Jack, although he never believed he would be able to feel that warmth in it’s full potential. Whether it was because he felt unworthy or that he feared that Mark would tire of him or because he was just scared of his own growing feelings, he   
didn’t know, but Jack had always kept his distance. 

Up until now that is. 

Jack frowned, why was that? He pulled back to look at his friend’s sleeping form properly. Even non-human, Mark was kind of stunning. The light filtering through the window above their heads was reflecting on his fur, painting shiny patterns which danced across his form with every breath and painted his jet-black fur in tiny rainbows. Jack couldn’t resist but to stroke his hand down Mark’s ribs, if only to watch the patterns change under his fingers. The werewolf’s face was completely relaxed, a nice contrast to yesterday’s whirlwind of emotion, and one paw was still curled around Jack’s waist, making him feel safer than he had in years, probably ever since he started sleeping alone. 

So Jack thought, stroking his friend’s fur absentmindedly, about the reasoning behind the sudden change in their relationship. Did he himself look at Mark differently than he did before? If he thought about it rationally, he had no right to, Mark’s mentality remained the same as in human form, or at least it should. But Mark’s behavior did change. He was still Mark, sarcastic sand sassy and silly and compassionate and emotional… But his behavior towards Jack changed. There was no more restraint in regards of physical contact, no matter how far away from platonic it strayed. He leaned against Jack every chance he got, demanding comfort not-so-subtly, and melted in to his touch when Jack stroked his fur and scratched him. It must have been the lack of verbal communication, Jack told himself. Losing one way of communication made Mark resort to a different one, one his new instincts told him to use. 

Jack gave that thought a moment and nodded, yeah that’s what it was. That’s what made him curl so protectively around his friend in bed, or what let him manhandle Jack in to it in the first place. Instinct. Yeah, that makes sense.

Satisfied with his conclusion, Jack looked around the room. It looked pretty much the same as it always had, except for the clothes that he had, in his fatigue, left lying in messy heaps on the floor. His eyes landed on the hoodie near the foot of the bed and suddenly it clicked. If his mother was to walk in right now on one of her morning supply runs, she would be treated to quite the sight. Her youngest son, lying in bed embraced by a werewolf, clothes scattered about on the floor… Jack gulped. He would never hear the end of it. Sure, they would believe him that nothing had happened, but this would give them fuel for years of teasing. Oh, he could hear it now: “Oh Jack darling, I knew your view on sexuality was liberal, but werewolves I did not expect!” or his brothers oh god, “So you into doggy style, huh Jackaboy?” It would be hell.

So he decided to disentangle himself from his friend, get dressed and get to his ma before she gets to him first and makes her own assumptions.

Getting out of bed proved itself easier said than done though, because Mark, even though smaller than your average werewolf, seemed to be just as heavy, seeing as Jack was struggling with lifting just one paw. Halfway through his war with his friend’s stubborn extremity, the offending arm tightened it’s grip, and Mark let out a small and adorable groan, blinking his eyes confusedly at Jack. The man in question stared dumbfolded at the chocolate swirls for a moment before regaining his composure and reassuring his friend. 

“Shhh, go back to sleep, I’m just gonna go tell my folks that we are staying over. You sleep, you need the rest with the night we’ve had…”

Mark whined tiredly and Jack huffed.

“No need to worry, I’ve gone on less sleep before, and besides, I’m not the one who’s gone through a transformation recently.”

Mark stared at him, then huffed and raised his head, licked the tip of Jack’s nose lightly and then let his head fall back to the pillow heavily. Jack stared frozen at his friend for a moment, not believing his behavior and expecting something else, but that seemed to be the end of the conversation seeing as the grip on his waist loosened and he could actually move the offending paw now. 

Not knowing what else to do, Jack got up and dressed in some clean clothes he still had stashed in one of the cupboards and folded yesterday’s garments neatly on one of the armchairs. The hoodie was pretty clean though, so he pulled it over his head and headed outside, where he could already hear Gizmo running around. 

As he closed the door to the cabin and turned around, he nearly ran face first into Shannon McLoughlin, who was rounding the corner in her usual brisk pace. Both mother and son let out a small shriek of surprise and jumped backwards. 

“Good lord Jack, where in the blazes did you come from?!”

His Ma’ breathed, much more quietly now, while leaning one hand on the wall and pressing the other to her chest. Jack laughed lightly and hugged her in apology, repeating between bouts of giggles that he was sorry and that he missed her. She huffed in her usual fashion but hugged him back wholeheartedly none the less. “Oh come off it lad, you’re forgiven, but seriously, why are you here?”

Jack pulled back and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. He looked down at his ma’(he inherited his small build from her, but she still remained the shortest member of the family) and sighed.

“It’s… Kind of a long story. And we may or may not have a werewolf sleeping in there right now.”

He pointed his thumb over his shoulder and at the cabin. His ma’ raised a brow and then rushed past him and through the door before he could even register what was happening. 

Gizmo ran up to him and he sighed again, no doubt one of the many times he will do that today, and bent down to greet his lifelong friend. 

“Hey old lass, you taking good care of these geezers of mine? I hope they aren’t giving you too much of a headache.” 

He said with a smile while scratching her between the ears. The dog made an almost human face and rolled her eyes before barking twice. She was really like a second mum to him, since she was the older McLoughlin’s familiar for as long as he could remember, and probably even longer than that. Most of his siblings got their own when they moved away, but Jack was yet to decide on a suitable companion for himself. 

He smiled at the dog again and stood up, steeling himself for whatever was to come when he joined his ma’ inside. He found her observing Mark’s sleeping form critically with her fists on her hips, muttering something under her breath. She turned to him with a grin when she noticed his presence: “He’s quite the catch! ‘Bit small for a werewolf, but that’s your choice, size isn’t everything after all.-“

“Oh my god ma!”

Jack groaned and covered his face with both hands. He wasn’t escaping this, no matter what he did.

“He’s just a friend okay? And the werewolf thing is kinda complicated, can you just take your stuff and I’ll explain everything while we cook breakfast or something?”

He ended it as a question and looked at his ma pleadingly.

“I’ve got a problem and I need your expert opinion. Please?”

He added as a final argument. Anything to make her get out of here and stop teasing him. Luckily, being the youngest child gave you lots of training in sucking up to your parents and he knew a good deal sealer when he laid one down.

Ma squinted at him for a moment and then nodded her head, turning to the shelves. 

“Yer going to tell me everything from the start. Don’t you worry darling everything will be dealt with, now help me find the basil, I have new plans for breakfast, seeing as we have an extra large mouth to feed now…”

She winked at him and Jack groaned for what felt like the millionth time today. 

\--

Not long after, Jack was sitting in the larger cabin’s kitchen, telling the story to his ma who was flipping horrendous amounts of bacon in a pan. 

“But the weird thing is that he panicked so much. No normal werewolf acts like they just found out that they can turn, unless this really is their first time, and they have no idea what’s going on, and that’s exactly how he acted, but he’s 26 ma! What werewolf has their first transformation at 26!” He gestured wildly, almost knocking over some food from the table next to him. His mother frowned at the pan in thought.“The only logical explanation I can think of is that he was bitten...”

“But that’s the thing, he didn’t act wild. At first I thought that maybe he was bitten, but he showed behavior opposite of a bitten wolf practically from the start. He even showed reason and his human character traits later on in the night, not to mention the lack of violence, I could talk to him normally and he responded just as well! It’s pretty obvious that he’s born, but why turn so late? And why the hell didn’t he already know he was a werewolf?”  
Shannon turned the stove off and sat next to Jack with two mugs and a thoughtful expression. She handed one cup to him.

“He’s American you say?”

“Yeah, his dad is German and his mum is Korean.” Jack explained while ma took a sip of her own coffee, same as his, black with two sugars.

“Well, he couldn’t have inherited the gene from his mother, werewolves are native to Europe and only appear in Asia when a European bloodline immigrates there, but that’s been rare in the past, it’s a lot more common nowadays. But Germans have a very strong werewolf gene, one of the oldest traditions to date, his father could very well be the carrier. If Mark himself doesn’t know anything about this, then his dad is the person to ask.”

She frowned at her cup for a moment and Jack could see her flipping through numerous possibilities in her head, which scared him, frankly. If his ma was this concerned about the situation, it must be bad. He opened his mouth to ask her what she was thinking but she cut him off with a chipper: “But enough about that! We’ll get all the explanations when your friend turns back and we call his parents. Now! How about some-Oh!“

She turned to the door with a bright smile.

“Good mornin’! You must be Mark! Come in, come in, you’re just in time for breakfast!”

Jack turned to see his friend standing in the doorframe with his two front paws, peeking his head in sheepishly. His shoulders were almost too big for the frame, but he squeezed in somehow and padded on all fours to Jack, shuffling awkwardly a few steps away from both Shannon and the table. Jack took pity on him then.

“Hey Mark, this in my ma, Shannon McLoughlin, and ma, this is my best friend, Mark Fichbach.”

He put a hand on Mark’s shoulder for added comfort, and the werewolf visibly relaxed. His ma giggled and extended a hand to shake with an enthusiastic ‘Nice to meet you’, and Mark took it with the utmost care, obviously still uncertain of his own strength.

With the formalities out of the way, Shannon took charge started ordering the boys around, telling them to take the table outside because “It’s a beautiful morning, why not?” and utilizing Mark’s strength for tasks that would usually take two people, while Jack took care of the more delicate parts, like plates and cutlery. 

Once they were all seated, Mark on one of the sofa pillows set on the ground, and the food was distributed, Shannon took on a more serious tone.

“Now Mark, I have a few things to explain to you about your recent predicament.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have given up on trying to write people's accents.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, even though this is a new account, this isn't my first rodeo, can you tell? Anyway leave a comment and tell me how you like it!  
> Like it or not, more chapters are on their way and of course, criticism's always appreciated!   
> See you next chapter!


End file.
